


let's just exist in this moment

by Boxwel



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, Morning Cuddles, overworked reader, venting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28212936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boxwel/pseuds/Boxwel
Summary: Darling has been working hard for final-exams in RAD and Mammon, being the supportive boyfriend he is, helps her out.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	let's just exist in this moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylobenrensolo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylobenrensolo/gifts).



> HI DARLING I AM YOUR SECRET SANTA THIS YEAR!!!! I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FLUFF OF MAMMON BEING THE BEST AFTER YOU TAKE EXAMS cause shit is tiring. i hope you enjoy it!!!!!

“ . . . arling,”

_ Mmm _ .

“ . . . ling, get up.”

_ Let me sleep _ .

Someone was shaking you. Roughly.

_ If there is a God please let Him be merciful and let this person go away. _

“Treasure, get up!”

You groggily opened your eyes and saw celestial blue eyes peering at you. Just looking at him brought a smile to your face and made all of the mental exhaustion leave.

“Hey, cutie.” You hoarsely said to him, reaching out to play with his fluffy, white hair.

A furious blush took over Mammon’s face, going to the tip of his ears. “He-hey! Don’t do that out of anywhere! Bu-but as long as it’s you I don’t mind . . .” Mammon mumbled out. “Any-anyways I got something for you. The GREAT Mammon knows when his human needs help!” grinned out Mammon. He went over to the table that you had tucked away in your room and brought over a steaming cup of . . . something.

“I brought you some human-friendly coffee!” Mammon grinned out, pushing the cup towards your face.

You squinted your eyes at him, suspicion taking over your features.

He must want something from you.

“Aww, don’t give me that look! I promise this is from the good from my heart! I swear!” Mammon said with a pout. “Can’t I do something nice for my favorite human?”

“You mean the only human you know?” You joked out as you grabbed the warm cup. The smell of coffee woke you up and brought a smile to your face. “Thank you, Mammon. You’re very kind.” 

You took a cautious sip from the cup and was pleasantly surprised that it was at the  _ perfect  _ temperature to drink from. Since demons were not like humans, it took a while for everybody to find out that their hot to them is  _ scalding  _ to you and could, quite seriously hurt you. The warm liquid trickled down your throat, reawakening your senses, and made you  _ not _ feel like shit. RAD education was on another level and with finals? Forget it, breaks and sleep was a luxury. But after pulling so many all-nighters and turning so much late work in you were nonetheless exhausted. 

“Pfft, what else would you expect from me? I have Great in my name for a reason! Don’t forget that!” huffed out Mammon while he crossed his arms. “Now, scooch over. I wanna cuddle with my treasure.” 

“But I haven’t even finished my coffee!” You protested, careful not to spill it as Mammon forced his way in your bed, backing you to the wall covered with leaves as he got himself situated underneath your blankets and snuggled up to you, placing his head on your chest and wrapped his arms around your waist.

“Darling~ I haven’t been able to spend enough time with you~! That’s a crime in of itself!” Mammon whined out. “You have been working so hard and I didn’t want to bother ya. I know how hard you work and how much you focus on your studies or whatever. But you got to put time aside for me! Starting now!” demanded Mammon, glaring up to you. He looked so cute like this.

“Can you at least let me put my coffee down before I accidentally spill it on you?” You laughed, holding it out to him to put it in a secure place. Mammon whispered out a sure and placed it down underneath your bed, showing off his tummy which made you blush and look away. He had a nice figure.

When Mammon came back up his face was filled with eagerness. “Now, tell me why there is a lack of attention to me.” He beamed out.

“I’m sorry, Mammon. I didn’t mean to push you away. It’s just that . . . RAD is hard. Harder than boring ol’ human school. I don’t know the culture, the history, spells are harder than before. Even my weird, complicated ancestry isn’t gonna cut it out. I gotta push myself in a realm that I don’t understand. I just want—” You took a deep breath, realizing that you were throwing all your baggage to Mammon. But he didn’t seem to mind. He was giving you his full attention and was listening to all of your worries. You have come to realize that whenever you’re with him you tell him what is on your mind because you found comfort in him. “I just want to let go. To not care. Is that too much to ask?” You looked down on him to see him deep in thought, seeing the gears turn in his head. You think that you said too much; you put too much of your mental baggage on him. He didn’t want to hear you and your worries. He didn’t want to hear you complaining about how hard everything was here.

But he said no such thing. 

Instead, he buried his face in your neck, whispering about how you worry too much for the small human brain you have.

“You’re the hardest working person I know, Darling. I have never seen someone like you try so hard. I mean other than Lucifer but this isn’t about him.” You chuckled at the mention of his older brother and Mammon swatted your arm playfully. He scooched up to your face so that both of you were looking eye to eye.

“You care too much and I think that is your problem. Take a lesson from me, the Avatar of Greed. Be greedy, be selfish ‘cause you pour ya heart into everything. And I want that greed to be for me. Just for me.” Mammon said as he trailed off, looking down at your lips. “And I want to be greedy with you too.” Mammon looked back up to your eyes that were filled with love for this demon. The demon that was your first. The demon that looks after you. The demons that protected you, no matter what.

The first demon that you wholeheartedly went head over heels for him. 

You closed the space that was between you too and kissed him passionately. Mammon widened his eyes at the contact before fluttering his eyes shut, savoring your touch and tasting the coffee that you drink earlier on your tongue. 

It was slow, loving, and lazy.

And it is all that you ever wanted from him.

When the two of you finally pulled away from each other for air Mammon buried his face in the pillow next to you. 

“Why do you always gotta make the first move? Really thought it was going to be me that was going to kiss you first,” he whined out.

“Shut up and sleep with me.” You groaned out, pulling him close to your chest, spooning him. Mammon shifted until he was comfortable, legs tangled with yours, arms wrapped around his chest, and fingers intertwined with each other. You pecked the back of his neck which made him shiver. 

“Love you, Mammon,” you muttered against his skin.

“Love ya too, treasure,” Mammon whispered out before placing a kiss on the back of your hands. “Now go sleep. You deserve it.”

And you took the best nap ever with your lover in your arms. 


End file.
